


Spin the bottle

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe are sick of the eyefucking going on between their brothers and decide to put a stop to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I am a generic piece of trash and I wrote this a million years ago so sorry if its shit♡  
> (Seriously. I dug this up from my wattpad. Read at your own risk.)

"Sammy, we _have_ to do something," Gabriel grumbled from his perch on his boyfriend's lap, watching the two men across the room attempting to eye-fuck each other to oblivion.

 

 

"You think I haven't been trying they're so damn stubborn," Sam sighed and kissed Gabe's cheek, "ooh goodie I get to have some fun then," Gabe winked and snapped his fingers. Next thing the tall hunter he was sitting on the floor, Gabriel to his right, Cas and Dean across from him, and 3 attractive women filling out the rest of the circle. "Gabe, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked looking around, Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head, taking in the new set up.

 

 

"Sammy was boring me, now we're playing spin the bottle, Cas, you go first!" Gabe chirped and Sam shot him a bitch face but squeezed his hand. This might actually work, "I don't know how." Strike that, maybe not.

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "you spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on." Gabe explained, "see I'll show you," Gabe flicked his wrist and the bottle was spinning, landing on Sam, of course. The couple kissed and looked back at the blue eyed angel expectantly, "but Gabriel you made it land on Sam." Gabe groaned, "just spin it bro!" Castiel did, and it landed on.....

 

 

Sam.

 

 

The friends looked between each other and the taller shot Gabe a look between horror and fury. Gabriel just laughed, "looks like you're kissing my boyfriend, baby bro, have fun." The archangel winked at Castiel and Cas looked at Sam, "I guess we must kiss now?" Cas more asked, "I guess," Sam said, shooting his boyfriend a look before standing up and walking to the shorter man and offering him a hand up. Castiel took it and Sam pulled him up, "kiss kiss kiss" Gabriel started chanting.

 

 

"Goddammit, Gabe," Sam muttered over his shoulder and the archangel smirked and shrugged, eyes flicking towards Dean. Sam glanced at his brother and smiled as he saw him scowling, so that's what he's up to Sam thought, finally understanding and smiling down at Cas. _Pretend he's Gabe pretend he's Gabe_ Sam chanted in his head, leaning down and pressing his lips to the shorter man's lips roughly, putting on a show for Dean. Castiel tried his best to figure out how to move his lips with the hunters and Sam smirked, skillfully tracing Cas's lips with his tongue.

 

 

"You can sit _down_ now, Sam," Dean growled, "but this is just getting good!" Gabe protested and Sam smirked against Cas, realizing the angel didn't make a move to pull back during the exchange. "Sammy," Dean warned, Sam heard his brother standing up and lifted his middle finger over Cas' shoulder. "Cas get off him," Dean ordered and Cas stepped back, shooting Sam a shy smile before turning to face the fuming hunter.

 

 

"Dean, have I upset you?" Castel asked innocently, a hurt look spreading across his his face. Both Sam and Gabe briefly thought of a wounded puppy, and Gabe snapped away the girls and the bottle. Sam sat down next to his archangel and pulled the smaller man into his lap to watch the show.

 

 

"You didn't upset me," Dean sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Kiss kiss kiss," Gabe chanted again and Sam slapped his leg, effectively shutting him up. "But you are upset," Cas stated rather than asked, "what is wrong, Dean?" Cas asked, looking the hunter up and down, "I don't like you kissing my brother." Dean dead paned, closing his eyes and sighing.

 

 

"I was simply following the rules of the game, I did not mean to-"

 

 

"let's keep playing" Dean cut him off, surprising all of them. "Alllright...." Gabe muttered, scooting off Sam and taking his place next to him. "Gabe, no messing with it this time," Dean commanded and Gabe nodded while Cas' eyes widened. "Gabriel did you want me to kiss Sam?" He asked, Gabe just shrugged and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

 

 

Dean stood up and spun, this time it landed on Gabriel, Dean smirked evilly and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from Sam. The angel made a noise of protest, that was quickly drown out as Dean smashed their lips together, flipping Sam off over his shoulder. Sam bristled slightly and dragged Gabe back to him after the kiss, possessively pressing their lips together.

 

 

Now it was Sam's turn, and he nervously leaned forward to spin the bottle. Please be Gabe please be Gabe please be Gabe he chanted in his head as it slowed down and stopped on....

 

 

Dean.

 

 

"God damn it, there's no way I'm kissing my brother," Sam said and Dean shot him a look, "oh, but bro, you're the one that wanted to play," Dean said, pulling Sam's hand towards him. "Damnit Dean, no!" Sam said, struggling against his brother.

 

 

"Those are the rules," Castiel stated from next to him, and the younger Winchester growled, closing his eyes and pretending he was with Gabe and Dean easily planted a sloppy kiss on his brothers lips. "Gross Dean," Sam scowled and scooched back to Gabe, grumbling about immature brothers.

 

 

"My turn!" Gabe announced happily, seemingly the only one enjoying himself. "No making it land on Sam," Dean warned "I know, I know," Gabe said spinning the bottle and watching it slow down, passing Sam and himself and landing on Cas. "Comere baby bro," Gabe said cheerily and Cas' eyes widened, but scooched over to his brother and let Gabriel kiss him. "Bro, you are a horrible kisser, you need practice," Gabe teased, pulling back and casting a look at Dean.

 

 

Castiel's face flushed deeply and he scooched back to his place. Gabe easily put his arm around Sam's waist and smirked at the two across from them. "Your turn" he said to Cas and the angel nodded, still red, and spun. Sam felt Gabe shift slightly as the bottle slowed down and it landed on Dean.

 

 

Finally.

 

 

Castiel perked up and shyly looked at the blushing hunter, as if he was asking for permission. "Well, comere," Dean said and Cas blushed even darker, if that was possible. "Are you sure?"

 

 

"Cas I just kissed my brother, you think I won't kiss you?" Cas shrugged and looked down, sliding over to the hunter.

 

 

Dean hooked a finger under the angel's chin and made him look up, blue eyes meeting green ones. Gabe groaned as the two started their usual eye-fucking competition and took Sam's hand, turning them invisible. "I wanna make sure they kiss, but don't really wanna see what happens when _that_ dam bursts." Gabe announces, jumping onto his boyfriend's back and letting out his wings in preparation to flee.

 

 

"Why can't you just take my hand like a normal angel," Sam muttered, hooking his hands under Gabe's legs and holding up. "Is anything I do normal?" Gabe asked, making himself a lollipop, Sam sighed, he was right.

 

 

Finally the two men stopped eye fucking, both Gabe and Sam would later agree they couldn't decide who broke they eye contact, it was as if one second they were staring and the next they were plastered together. "Finally" Gabe and Sam mumbled at the same time as Gabe flew them off.

 

 

Dean pushed Castiel back onto the floor and deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue over the angel's lips. Castiel opened his mouth happily for his hunter, letting the man lead. Dean groaned into his angels mouth, licking the taste of honey from the angels tongue, internally kicking himself for not doing this sooner. What the hell was Gabriel talking about 'not a good kisser' Dean felt like he was in heaven.

 

 

Finally they pulled apart, both men panting heavily, and staring intently at each other. "Castiel," Dean said, voice more gravely than usual, and Cas hummed in response, still trying to get enough air in his lungs to properly form words. "Will you be mine?" Dean asked, not braking eye contact, Cas just dragged the hunter back to him, this time forcing Dean back onto the floor, straddling his waist.

 

 

When they finally pulled apart Cas smiled down at his hunter, "was that a yes?" Dean asked with a smirk. "No," Cas said flatly and Dean recoiled, feeling as if he had been physically slapped. "That was an 'I've been yours since I raised you from perdition, Dean Winchester.'" Cas smiled bright, evidently proud of himself, and Dean bolted up, kissing his angel again and sending them rolling across the floor, fighting for dominance and smiling against each other.

 


End file.
